


Let Sleeping Humans Lie

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Series: A New Breed of Training [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is An Adult, F/M, Fluff, Lady and the Tramp (1955) References, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Post-Series, SHIDGE, So. Many. References., VLD OC: Halley - Freeform, shidge and a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: Post-canon. In which Halley protects her humans from a monster, Shiro tries to ask a question, and Pidge is personally offended by Shiro's lack of Disney movie knowledge.





	Let Sleeping Humans Lie

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to keylimepidge and Costellos for beta-ing this fic for me. I was really worried about "that scene," and you guys were a fantastic help. Thanks so much!
> 
> Another big thanks to brokensealari, who's probably just as invested in this self-indulgent series if not more than I am. Thanks for listening to my ideas and throwing ones at me.
> 
> Also, for anyone who has a moment to leave comments and/or feedback, please let me know if I should change the rating on this; I'm torn between T and M.

Halley whined. How was she supposed to sleep downstairs in the living room when she wanted to play? Her tail thumped against the pile of blankets she’d torn up. Her human companions should’ve known blankets weren’t good toys. They didn’t stand a chance against her teeth! She whined again. It was too quiet.

Until a moan from upstairs broke the silence. Not just any moan. It belonged to she-who-smells-of-sweat-and-peanut-butter. She must be in great pain or danger to make such a sound! As was Halley’s sworn duty, she had to protect Peanut—as Halley shortened the female human’s name—and he-who-smells-of-metal-and-anxiety (or Metalpaw, as she thought of him) from danger!

Peanut moaned again.

Halley leapt to her feet, a low rumble starting in her broad chest. Enough was enough. She trembled with rage—and a little fear. What monster could make her Peanut make such awful noises? Even if she got in trouble for going upstairs, it was for her family’s safety.

Halley whimpered as she approached the stairs. They were scary. One wrong move, and she could slip and fall. She shook herself. No. This was for Peanut and Metalpaw. The puppy gathered up as much courage as she could carry as she stumbled up the first step.

That wasn’t so bad.

Feeling a bit more confident, Halley scrambled up the next few steps. Exhaustion hit the dog about halfway up the ascent. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Since she hadn’t heard Peanut make any distressing sounds for a little bit, it was probably safe to rest. Maybe Peanut was safe now.

Halley’s nose twitched. She smelled something. It was the scent she recognized when her humans were very stressed or emotional. When their scents peaked with a certain kind of feeling. Arousal. That was it. And phew, there was a lot of it. What had Peanut and Metalpaw reeking of arousal? The only thing Halley could think of was the feeling of wanting to fight or run away.

They had to be in trouble.

As if to confirm her fears, Peanut cried out, “Fuck. T-Takashi, I’m gonna come!”

Truth was, Halley hadn’t recognized any of that except for the word come. Come. Halley knew that one. Whenever she and Peanut were far apart, Peanut would shout that word, which meant Halley was supposed to go to her. She almost always got a treat for it. Her tongue flicked over her jowls. She could almost taste the treat and feel Metalpaw run his very long claws that weren’t sharp at all through her fur.

If Peanut was in trouble and Halley saved her, she would be showered in treats and pets. Any sense of fear or hesitation vanished, replaced by a fierce sense of courage strong enough to make the rest of the climb feel like a brisk morning walk. Halley bounded up the stairs and through the hall, almost running into the door. She sniffed.

This was it. This was the room Peanut and Metalpaw were in. Halley barked and howled. Humans’ sense of hearing weren’t as good as hers, so she had to make sure they heard her. Just to be on the safe side, she frantically scraped at the door with her claws.

* * *

While Shiro had seen more of the universe’s beauties and mysteries than the average person, they didn’t hold a candle to the young woman who straddled him, her hips circling over him.

Even in a pitch-black room, Shiro knew Pidge like the back of his hand. Eight years together had given him plenty of time to map out every part of her: from her amber eyes to constellations upon constellations of freckles that painted her body.

A devious smile settled on her kiss-reddened lips. Pidge rolled her hips with extra force than before, earning her a moan from Shiro and herself. “How’s that?” she asked, voice low and husky.

“Amazing,” Shiro gasped. “You’re amazing.”

Pidge flipped her sloppy ponytail over a bare shoulder as if to say,  _ I know. _ She lowered herself to lay perfectly on top of Shiro, whose fingers found his favorite constellation. Five little stars on her ass, small and close enough for each of his metallic fingers to cover up completely. She rested her head on Shiro’s shoulder. Hot panting breaths tickled Shiro’s ear.

“Up for another round?” she whispered.

“Don’t tempt me,” he said, giving her ass a gentle squeeze.

Pidge jutted her lower lip out in a pout—only for Shiro to catch it between his lips in a sloppy kiss. She bit back a whine as he drew back, his teeth scraping oh-so-gently against the inside of her lip.

Shiro took his time with the kiss, making it near torture for Pidge. After what felt like hours, but in actuality was mere seconds, he broke the kiss off. “I could do this with you forever.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

Shiro’s breath hitched. Now was a perfect opportunity to ask her. His hand, his flesh-and-blood hand, fumbled beneath his pillow. “Katie, I—“

Halley’s miserable howl interrupted the moment. He looked to Pidge with a face as sad as their dog sounded.

“No.”

Shiro huffed. “You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“You were about to ask me to let Halley in.”

Damn, she was good.

Pidge shook her head. “She’s fine, Shiro. She has blankets galore downstairs and is fine. She doesn’t need the bed.”

“I know, I know. But she sounds so scared and lonely.”

She sighed. The man was already eyeing his boxers.

“Just for tonight?” he pleaded.

Pidge dismounted Shiro carefully so as to not hurt either one of them. “Sure thing,  _ Darling _ .” She grabbed Shiro’s discarded shirt from the foot of the bed and wiggled into it.

For someone as small as Pidge, it made for a perfect nightgown, and workout shirt the next day. She’d told him before that if she wore his shirt overnight and for their morning walks that it’d save him from having to do more laundry, but Shiro wasn’t entirely sure if her strategy actually helped to ease the number of loads he did. 

He swallowed hard.

Pidge looked  _ very _ enticing with the oversized shirt hanging off her shoulder, revealing creamy skin beneath.

“Or are you Jim Dear?” she continued. “I mean, Jim Dear is the one who brings Lady home, but Darling’s the one who allows her to go to bed with them.”

Shiro slipped on his boxers and shrugged. “I don’t follow.” He wrestled himself to a standing position and lumbered over to the door. He didn’t have to open it more than a few inches for Halley to push past and launch herself with the force of a rocket into Shiro’s spot.

“You uncultured swine!” Pidge hissed.

Halley whimpered. Was Peanut mad at her? What did she do? Didn’t she save Peanut from a monster? Or maybe it was still here? The mattress shifted under Metalpaw’s additional weight. A reassuring pat from Metalpaw made her feel a little better.

Shiro tilted his head. “What?”

“Hush, girl.” Pidge stroked the nervous puppy’s thick fur. “You’re safe.” Halley’s loud barks softened into a gentle whine. “Good girl, Halley.” She looked back at Shiro. “How could you have gotten this far in life and have never seen  _ Lady and the Tramp _ ?”

“When you spend one year of life held captive by aliens and being forced to fight, directly followed by being thrown into a war fought with giant robotic lions and a mecha, other things take priority,” he said.

People who didn’t know Shiro well wouldn’t have been able to tell that he was joking. Pidge had struggled with his morbid sense of humor at first. She was the type to take things literally. But after being with him for so long, now she caught it like a seasoned outfielder.

“Fair enough. But tomorrow, we’re going to fix that. No more excuses.” Pidge yawned and slid under the covers.

Halley pawed at the comforter as if she were digging a hole in the backyard.

“No, Halley,” Pidge muttered. “You’re sleeping on top of the blankets.”

Shiro lifted the puppy with a grunt. He could’ve sworn Halley gained about a pound a day—and maybe she did—on top of the covers, right in-between him and Pidge. Though reluctant at first, Halley circled a few times before settling in. Shiro watched as his girls’ eyes both grew heavier with each passing minute. Finally, Pidge and Halley were fast asleep. He waited a few more minutes to be on the safe side, then snuck his hand beneath his pillow.

He trusted Pidge with everything, but he didn’t trust her to try to figure out what he was hiding; if, that is, she knew he was hiding something. Shiro found what he was looking for. He pulled out a simple black box. He’d asked the jewelry store for a simple ring, but none of them seemed like something Pidge would like. Instead, he’d settled on a simple, silver necklace with a charm that looked like the moon, craters and all. Sure, it wasn’t the diamond ring he’d seen on commercials, but it was very Pidge. And like their relationship, it wasn’t traditional.

Shiro took a deep breath. He’d propose to her, and he’d do it soon.

_ No more excuses. _

* * *

Halley woke up to an empty bed. Yawning, she stretched, butt up and forepaws extended as far as they could go.

Wait.

Where were Peanut and Metalpaw? They  would’ve taken her for a walk by now. No, that wasn’t right. Halley scratched at her ear with a hindpaw. Ugh, it was better when Peanut could scratch itches for her. It wasn’t right that humans were better at reaching places she couldn’t.

Her stomach rumbled. Halley growled at it in reply. She wasn’t usually this hungry. Perhaps she’d slept in? Peanut and Metalpaw must’ve thought she was too tired for walks after her brave climb last night. She sniffed—and sniffed some more. Strange. There was a scent she didn’t quite recognize, but it smelled like Metalpaw. Halley planted her nose into the bed, following it as it grew stronger. Nudging Metalpaw’s pillow aside, she found the source of the scent.

A toy! It looked like a ball, except its shape was a little off. It had sharper edges and flatter parts. But it fit in her mouth like a ball. Her tail wagged. Metalpaw would definitely want to play fetch with her!

Metalpaw’s booming laugh from downstairs confirmed what Halley knew to be true. She would return the toy, and he would throw it for her again. Actually, Metalpaw threw too far. Peanut would be better for this game.

* * *

_ “But remember this, Pidgeon: A human heart only has so much room for love and affection. When a baby moves in, the dog moves out.” _

Shiro nearly choked on his spoonful of spaghetti; Hunk’s leftovers were the one thing he could work with in the kitchen—via the microwave. “Pidgeon? Does he call Lady ‘Pidge’ by any chance?”

A red blush crept up from Pidge’s neck to her face. She edged closer to Shiro. “When I was really little, Matt and I loved this movie.” Pidge smiled. She and Matt had watched  _ Lady and the Tramp _ enough times that she knew the score and every line by heart. When her mom made spaghetti and meatballs, Pidge had insisted on doing the kiss with her brother, who’d pretend to be Tramp to get a giggle out of her, even going so far as to nudge a meatball with his nose over to her. Of course, they were only little kids. Those nudges and spaghetti kisses didn’t mean anything. “I figured that if I was able to get in touch with him or something, he’d know who Pidge was.”

“All these years and I never would have guessed that was why you went as Pidge.”

Pidge rested her head against Shiro’s shoulder. “Well, now you kn—oh!” Halley’s cold, wet nose pressed against Pidge’s bare leg. “Well, good afternoon to you, too, sleepyhead.”

Halley gave a muffled  _ boof _ , then plopped a slobbery black box on Pidge’s lap.

“Um… thank you, Halley?” Pidge wiped Halley’s drool off the jewelry box with her t-shirt. She held it close for inspection.

Shiro’s eyes grew wide. His heart galloped, and his palms were sweatier than Pidge’s during the dog days of summer in a desert. What would she say when she opened it? Or think? Oh God, this was so not how this was supposed to happen. Maybe he should just tell her it’s a gift. Skip out on the whole proposal thing.

No.

_ No more excuses. _

He took the box from Pidge’s hands, and along with it a deep, albeit shaky, breath. “Okay, I, uh, know this is something we’ve sort-of talked about here and there. And maybe not seriously. I don’t think every relationship needs this, but my life hasn’t had a whole lot of certainty to it, and for me, I feel that what we have here is maybe one of the only things that is stable and certain, and I’d like to make it official. Not that it isn’t official as it is. But from a legal standpoint. I guess, what I’m trying to ask is—” He jumped off the sofa and dropped to not one, but two knees. He snapped the box open. “—Katie, will you marry me?”

Usually, he could read Pidge like a child’s favorite picture book. He looked up to see her reaction, and it was like trying to understand a foreign language.

The muscles in her color-drained face tightened into a deadpan expression. Her chest rose with a shaky breath, forcing a gasp out of her mouth. The sound brought Shiro back up to her face, his gaze meeting hers. Tears shimmered in her eyes.

Anxiety twisted Shiro’s stomach. Oh no, did he upset her? God, he should’ve known that she wasn’t the type to want to get married. This was a mistake.

She flung herself into him, tackling him to the ground. Pidge planted kisses on his forehead, nose, and cheeks. Everywhere except his lips. “What kind of stupid question is that? Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

It was the kind of “stupid question” had taken him years to finally gather the courage to ask. And even though she’d said yes, he still felt weak. But maybe that was because his girlfriend—no, fiancée—had him pinned down against the floor at her mercy, his face wet from her tears and kisses.

As great as her kisses were, they made it hard for him to speak. He cleared his throat. “Um, if you want me to take the necklace back in exchange for a ring, I can do that.”

“Absolutely not.” Pidge pushed herself off him and sat upright. Once she’d helped Shiro back up into a sitting position, she scooted around 180 degrees. “Help me put it on?”

Shiro managed a nod. His trembling fingers played with the clasp until it clicked into place.

“How does it look?” She turned back to face him.

His eyes fixated on her, essentially everything except the necklace. “Beautiful.”

Halley yipped. She wasn’t sure why Metalpaw and Peanut smelled like salt and why their faces were all wet, but they seemed happy. And if they were happy, so was she.

Shiro scratched Halley behind her ear. “She’s got quite a sense of timing.”

Pidge couldn’t disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so some fun facts about me because why not:
> 
> -Lady and the Tramp is my favorite Disney movie  
> -Pidge's memories with her and Matt are loosely based on something I did when I was little with my family whenever we ate pasta or noodles (Spaghetti kisses are pure and innocent at the age of 4 and 5.)  
> -The first gift I remember receiving is a Lady plushie from my grandmother. I still have her.  
> -I also dragged that plushie around the neighborhood with a jump rope tied around her neck because I wanted a dog so badly. I think that was one of the reasons we ended up with our first dog.  
> -I think it's a little late to say this, but I'm definitely dedicating this series to Reese, my wonderful min pin who died May 12, 2017.  
> -"That scene" was heavily inspired by kali_asleep's "Drink the Whole Moon." Please read that fic if you liked this one. It's better than anything I've written and just really amazing.  
> -This is my first time publishing anything remotely smut-related (if you can even call it that), so I'll take any tips or advice.


End file.
